Cold Feet!
Cold Feet! is the 48th episode of The Raccoons. Premise Cyril Sneer attempts a relationship with a movie star whom he meets in a car accident, only to find that she has an extreme dislike for his recent business client. Meanwhile, Bert and Cedric must deal with the traumatizing experience of sky diving that Bert originally set up for Cedric's birthday next week. Plot Cyril falls in love with actress Ingrid Bellamour, who of course, disapproves of the RotCo Corporation. This, of course, results in a conflict of interest. Finally, Ingrid finds out about Cyril's involvement with Mr. Knox in the RotCo plan and no longer has anything to do with him. As for Bert and Cedric, they plan to skydive with Bernie, which is foolhardy, if nothing else. After having a change of heart, Cyril gives Ingrid the money for her "Save the World" fundraiser. She then rides off into the sunset and Rotco seems to have been suppressed to some degree. Characters *The Bears (silent cameo) *Bernie *Bert *Cedric *Cyril *Ingrid Bellamour *Mr. Knox *Lady Baden-Baden *Melissa *Narrator *Mrs. Pig (mentioned) *The Pigs *Ralph *Mr. RotCo (mentioned) *Schaeffer (silent cameo) Songs * Never Even Know What Time It Is Trivia * First appearance of Ingrid Bellamour, voiced by Theresa Sears. * Len Carlson is credited as Milton Midas, who does not appear in this episode. * Cyril mentions one of his ancestors, Percival Sneer, Knight of the Oblong Table. * Melissa shows she can do feminine wiles. * Cyril is seen riding a Honda motorbike as he is trying to impress Ingrid Bellamour. * When Cyril see Ingrid Bellamour for the first time and falls in love with her,we see love hearts shoot out of Cyril's eyes. *Ingrid Bellamour drives a Jaguar E-Type in this episode. *This episode marks the third time a character has fallen in love. We saw Cedric Sneer fall in love with Sophia Tutu in ''The Raccoons on Ice'', then Bert Raccoon was seen falling in love with Lisa Raccoon in Spring Fever and now we see Cyril Sneer in this episode falling in love with Ingrid Bellamour. *In the final scene, Ralph is heard saying "Take care!" when Ingrid leaves but he is nowhere to be seen. Quotes :Melissa: All we want are a few details. :Pig One: We can't tell you anything. This is top secret! Strictly need-to-know basis. :Pig Two: And the boss says you don't need to know anything! :Pig Three: As a matter of fact, we don't even know what you don't need to know! :Ralph: I see a career in politics for these three. :(Ralph has been chucked out of a conference building by a security guard) :Ralph: That guy has no respect for the press! Something smells in the Rotco corporation! :Melissa: Well then, we just have to get in there and sniff out the story. Let me try my feminine wiles! :(A few seconds pass before Melissa returns, evidently having been turned away also.) :Melissa: I must be getting rusty. :Ralph: Not in my books, baby! :(Bert and Cedric are on a skydiving simulator) :Bert: Wow! That was some fun, huh Cedric? :Cedric: Yeah, that wasn't so bad. But there's a big difference between ten feet and... ten thousand feet! :Bert: Ah, only a couple of zeros! (About the skydiving) :Bert: Boy, this is one birthday present you'll never forget, huh Cedric? :Cedric: Yeah... if I live to remember. :(Whilst courting Ingrid Bellamore) :Cyril: Good work boys! Put it in the vault! :Pig Three: "Good work"? He's never said that before! :Pig One: We've never done that before! :Cedric: I did it Pop! I jumped! Did you see it? :Cyril: I sure did son! But if you don't mind, I'd rather not see it again! Gallery Table-coldfeet.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-28-00h18m21s017.png Cyril is in love with Ingrid Bellamour.png Cyril Sneer and Ingrid Bellamour 2.png Cyril Sneer and Ingrid Bellamour.png Ingrid-coldfeet.png 7B6E8C35-7CD5-4BFC-A580-867D976DFD87.png 1661DF6A-82E0-4DFB-AC67-9913DAF26921.png DF89B435-9C37-4CD2-AEC5-1744E9A30AAA.png 0584FD04-6682-4BDF-B5ED-3D648024FACD.png B419312E-BBAB-434B-ADB1-3C1CDAEB7C4E.png 039C99FE-FBA1-453F-934B-BA237A12EC1E.png 25A7AC05-8A74-43E8-934A-2354B665F1BB.jpeg CABB8E82-E9D5-49F6-91CE-6624439BF143.jpeg C2DB67BC-2418-4740-8E02-214EE116A2BA.png 9276A43F-13A0-4CA1-A0BE-90B0B990E541.png My Feminine Wiles....jpg Ralph and Melissa 11.jpg F2C8FE3B-CE99-423B-807D-DCC798E5CE65.png 29027F30-C0B6-4B1E-B472-ABE171D4EAB6.png 7A6EF287-751A-4669-96E4-F511801ECBFF.png 5E8E4D5B-1B27-48E1-9E75-531EFDCB2B68.png 4FA79E4C-0563-4BC3-B076-6C79022614DE.png 9A170440-8663-4732-8B3B-2396DB162296.png Cyril's reaction when first seeing Ingrid Bellamour.png 14 - Cyril Is Instantly In Love With Ingrid Bellamour.png A551A95D-C3A0-42C6-AA35-361EA750EDDE.png 50D4BE0C-6AB0-4327-B876-F43A20C309BE.png EF42EF89-2161-45DA-A8DE-93F5244F52DE.png 22 - Cyril On His Motorbike As He Impresses Ingrid Bellamour.png 63932B70-3E24-47DF-9EAD-2BB87EC03112.png 36184782-33E8-4FA8-B5DA-DD5A3E996167.jpeg DCA614FE-0F28-448D-BFD6-01FD703F5A04.png C578713F-7249-4A4E-89BA-CE1A7E041E73.png EDD6C744-744B-40D3-A83C-49AFFFCB6B37.png Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes